Maybe Another Time
by tasteslikesoap
Summary: A short drabble built on a prompt from instagram. Kate opens her door in To Love and Die In LA, and he hadn't reached his room yet. I hate Josh okay, but I made him a perfect gentleman in this. R&R


**This is just another drabble that ohsandra_ from iinstagram gave me as a one shot prompt. I hope I lived up to your expectations when you said you really really wanted one to the ep TLaDI LA where Kate opens her door and he hasn't already gone into his room.**

**Now I absolutely hate Josh okay, but I have seen him be nothing short of a gentleman to Kate. He was upset with Castle thinking it was his his fault Kate was shot, because he really had feelings for her. I can see where he was coming from, but I am not excusing what he did in the waiting room. So in this story I tried making Josh a proper gentleman, like he always has been to her. Anyways, please read and review.**

**All mistakes are mine, but unfortunately the characters are not.**

He was standing up off the couch walking into his room as she opened her door. "Kate?" he called out softly.

She didn't reply to him, just made huge strides across the living area towards him. He did not move. Her hands flew to his cheeks and she pulled him close so her lips crashed against his. Slowly, his hands rested on her hips, barely brushing her flesh, as if he was scared he would spook her or she would just disappear from his imagination into thin air.

His lips started moving with hers. She bit his bottom lip gently then quickly soothed it with her talented tongue. Castle let his tongue beg for access to the warm cavern of her mouth, and she granted it almost immediately. A muffled moan came from her throat when he flicked his tongue against hers.

She let her fingers land in his hair, nails gently scraping at the skin of his scalp. Her legs hit the couch, ad she gasped into his mouth in surprise. Neither had realised they were moving. They turned around so he could sit on the cushion, and he pulled her with him.

She sat atop his legs, and locked her feet behind his back. He broke away from their kiss, his lips traveling over her cheek and down her neck to her chest.

Kate tried guiding his head back to her lips, but he didn't budge. "Rick," she tried to speak in an authoritative tone, but it came out more breathless and aroused than she had anticipated.

She pulled her chest away from his face, and dived in for another breathtaking kiss. "We shouldn't be doing this, Castle. I'm still in a relationship with Josh, I'm nit a cheater Rick. No matter how much I really want to continue this, we can't. Not today." She had an apologetic look in her eyes as her caramel-green eyes bore into his piercing blue.

"Maybe another time," he suggested in an almost questioning tone.

She nodded. She moved off his lap reluctantly and let her head fall to the arm of the chair. "Lay with me."

And they fell asleep in each others arms that night, no funny business, just a comfortable sleep between the two.

Case closed, back home, unpacking her bags, and alone. A knock at the door startled her, and she opened it seconds later, revealing Josh with his helmet in his hand.

"You said it was urgent Kate, is everything okay?" he asked pushing past her.

"Come right on in," she mumbled to herself. In her normal voice she addressed him, "Josh, I wanted to talk to you. Everything is fine, I guess. I just-i don't think we are going to work.

"You're a great guy, you've never treated me wrong, you're sweet, and caring, but-"

"It's not me, it's him. It always has been Kate. It's okay. I could never compete with him, I see how he makes you feel, he makes you happy like I never could. I hope he treats you right Kate, you deserve that. I'm sure he will." He sighed, and she smiled the weakest smile she had ever smiled in her life.

He placed a kiss on her forehead, and closed the door behind him. She felt bad about thinking it, but she was glad they were over. She had felt like she was suffocating in the relationship, and now she could breathe again, a whole weight was lifted from her shoulders.

He was right, it was never him. It was always Rick Castle, and no-one, not anybody, could compete with that. The love of her life.


End file.
